


Prologue:  The 1st Incident

by GravityDidIt



Series: When the Husband's away [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Pool Sex, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and her husband have a very active sex life.</p><p>They are watched while christening their new home, and put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue:  The 1st Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series in which femStiles and Parrish begin a relationship with teen Derek. 
> 
> For this and future installments of this series I personally picture the Ian Nelson version of bbyDerek.
> 
> Also first time writing straight up hetero porn....That's a thing.

It’s not that Stiles didn’t love her husband. Because she does. She wouldn’t be Mrs.Jordan Parrish if she didn’t. And it’s not that he doesn’t love her (the hoops her father/his boss had set up for him to jump through just to date her were proof of that). It’s just that when she’s home alone, and the baby’s asleep, she gets so restless, so desperate, so horny. The introduction of her neighbor’s teenaged son, Derek, to her situation was a better solution than she had originally thought.

If she looks back on it, it almost seemed inevitable.

 

The first incident had been when she and Jordan were christening their new home. They had had sex in every room of the house; shower sex in the downstairs bathroom, she rode him in the upstairs master bath, Jordan took her doggy style in the guest room (now the nursery), Jordan had fucked her with a dildo while Stiles rode the dryer in the cellar, they had even fucked on the stairs, though they both agreed that it was more fun in theory, she blew him while he sat at the dining room table eating leftovers, and he ate her out while she watched _Teen Witch_ in the living room.

But the one thing they had saved for last was the backyard. Stiles had known that the neighbors had kids so having sex in the backyard was a hard thing to swing by so she had waited until Jordan had a day off and then until for the School day had started and then she demanded her husband get into their pool. They had worn their swim suits and swam until Stiles was able to loosen the strings of Jordan’s board shorts. He smiled, his green eyes shining like the sun on the water. It had been easy, a small tug and his trunks slipped of his hips.

Stiles looked down and smiled as his large cock breached the surface of the water. She trailed her hands over her husband’s torso, dragging her nails across his abs. She was so engrossed in her exploration, Jordan pulled her bikini top off quickly and tossed it into the water without her noticing until her breasts met the open air. She let out a small huff of exasperation but neither cared.

Jordan’s mouth against hers was cold and wet, but warm when his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss quickly became groping as Jordan pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his waist. With quick fingers the bottom of her bikini was untied and slipped off. Jordan walked backwards to the steps of the pool and sat down on the top, his hips above water, his large cut cock hard and twitching in the air.

“Come on baby.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile. She lowered herself to his waist and took his cock into her mouth. “Fuck, baby. Love your mouth.” Stiles bobbed her head swiping her tongue across the slit and moaning at the taste. “Fucking made to suck cock.” The head of Jordan's cock hit the back of her throat, waiting for a brief second Stiles took Jordan’s cock into her throat. “Fuck!” He yelled every time she swallowed around him.

Pulling off to regain her breath Stiles stroked his cock and mouthed at Jordan’s large balls. Stiles had just taken one into her mouth when Jordan tilted her chin upward to look at him. With a flick of his eyes Jordan gestured toward the fence to his right. Carefully Stiles placed the large cock back into her mouth but tilted her head to look. The fence was wooden and about six feet high, but just above the fence a dark haired head peaked over the pickets. Stiles looked to her husband but instead of finding outrage or embarrassment, he was actually leaning back exposing his large and toned torso to their voyeur.

She pictured them in her mind. And she couldn't blame the voyeur. She wasn't conceited but she knew she was good looking her chest was an ample size and though she may be pale she rocked it. And Jordan was toned muscle and golden hair. Seeing her husband stretch out for someone to watch them made want throb in her. Stiles pulled off of Jordan’s dick with a filthy pop.

“I gotta ride you.” He nodded as if in a daze. Stiles walks out of the pool with a hand from Jordan but the second her breast meet the open air her nipples hardened into points. Jordan took notice and began to pinch one of the pink nubs while taking the other into his mouth. “Jordan.” Stiles tried to form a sentence. She tried to tell him to get on the ground so she could fuck herself on his dick. But instead she found herself looking over toward the fence. Her eyes met a pair of hazel, they widened in shock but froze still. Stiles isn’t sure how but she pushed her husband to lay in the grass and lowered herself into his cock without breaking eye contact with their voyeur. She didn't look away until the hazel eyes turned to look at Jordan.

Jordan met the eyes and with a smile and wink (the same one that got Stiles into bed with him on their third date) and fucked upward into Stiles. Stiles screamed as Jordan began to thrust his hips upward into her. Jordan’s grasp on her hips was bruising but Stiles wouldn't have it any other way. He fucks into her cunt until it isn’t enough anymore.

Jordan manhandled Stiles until she’s on all fours. He then placed only the tip of his dick into Stiles’ cunt. Waiting until the anticipation has graded on their nerves. Waiting until Stiles breaks and begs.

“Please fuck me!” She begged. Jordan forced his entire length into her in one thrust, not stopping until his balls slapped against her.

“You like that, don’t you baby.” Jordan’s voice was husky but loud, a show for Stiles and the voyeur. “Love having a thick cock shoved into that tight little cunt.” Jordan thrusts are almost brutal but Stiles is meeting each and every push of his cock into her. They continue fucking loud and wild until Stiles finally comes around Jordan, her pussy drenching him in wetness.

But even that isn't enough. Jordan pulls her upward until her back meets his chest, one hand lowers to finger her clit while he thrusts inside while the other has three fingers shoved into her mouth. After Stiles comes a second time Jordan doesn't last much longer. He stills in, his cock pumping cum into Stiles. Jordan falls back lying in the grass, but Stiles moves to his limp cock, licking and sucking off their combined taste.  “Fuckin’ insatiable.” Jordan remarks with fondness. He let out a low hiss when he became too sensitive. “We may have to get you another dick in here to keep up.”

Stiles laughs and kisses him, their tongued entwined sharing the taste of them. 

"I love you." Stiles says with one last kiss, voyeur forgotten.

"I love you too." Jordan looks to the sky blue and wide. And he pictures them at that moment young, naked, post-coital out in the daylight. And he's happy.

That was the day they conceived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was series was just going to be Stiles having sex with a teen-aged Derek whenever her husband was gone all the while everyone thought Derek was just a sweet young man helping out with house/yard-work. 
> 
> But then it morphed and we are looking at a possible polymorous relationship between the three.
> 
> Let me now if that works for you or if I should stick with the original idea.


End file.
